Truth or Dare?
by Kaze-kun
Summary: Everyone soon ends up joining in on a game of Truth or Dare in Yoh's sitting room.
1. Daring to Play Truth or Dare

**A/N: _I wrote a few of these chapters months before and decided to post it. I never completed it, so I'm thinking about trying to finish it. I'm still new here and haven't done much yet. If you want to read it, read it but if you don't, don't bother to read it. _**

Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 1: Daring to Play Truth or Dare**

Hao invited everyone to a little game of Truth or Dare. Now, normally no one would dare play that game, but Hao had his way to get them to come. In fact, he was almost certain that he'd get 100 of all the guys to come over.

Hao sat down with paper on the table and a pen in hand. There, he started to write:

_Hey, this is Hao. I'm inviting you to play a little game of Truth or Dare. I mean, unless you're frightened and worried about the game. You all are a bunch of girls! All of you, to be afraid of a little game like this? It's laughable! Oh, and it starts at 3:30 P.M. sharp, just wanted you all to know the time._

_P.S. I know your secret, Ren, so you'd better come._

That was for all the guys. Now he wrote the one for the girls:

_Yo, this is Hao Asakura writing this. I just wanted you all to know that I'm having a little game of Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle. We spin the bottle and the person who it points to has to spill or do whatever you dare them to do. You don't have to come, but let me warn you that boys Will be there and that secrets Will be spilled. That's all. Bye! Hope you all come!_

_P.S, I know your secret Tamao, so you'd better come. Just some advice: Come._

Hao looked back at all that he wrote with a smile; this was going to work.

Everyone was there at 3:30, in the sitting room, waiting.

"Hey," Yoh said, noticing everyone that was in the sitting room, "what's going on here? What are you all doing in our house?"

"I can explain that, little brother. Well, you see I invited everyone here to play a little game of Truth or Dare. I knew you wouldn't mind. Anna didn't mind either. She just said 'whatever.' The usual. So, no need to worry, Yoh."

"Well, as long as she agrees, it's fine with me."

"Oh, what is this, Yoh? If it's fine with her, it's fine with you? What does tha--aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgg! What are you doing?"

Ren grabbed Hao by his collar and brought his face close to his own. "Alright, Hao," Ren started, getting straight to the point, "What is this secret of mine that you know of? All the guys came here only for that reason, to find out my secret! So what is it!"

"I know what you did last summer…hah…hah…hah…" Hao replied.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Okay. I don't know any secrets of yours. Happy? I did that so the rest of the guys would come; I thought everyone would be curious, particularly Horohoro, that's all."

Ren's eyes narrowed and his grip was tighter. "What do you mean 'particularly Horohoro'?"

"Hell, just let a stunningly beautiful man go, will you? I got to get the stuff ready."

"Hey, you gotta come over here, Ren!" Horohoro shouted.

Ren sighed. "I'm coming!" Ren shouted back and left.

_Okay, he's a dangerous one, _Hao thought.

After 15 minute's preparation…

Everyone was sitting down (maybe some X-laws were there too) in a circle with the bottle in the middle. They all played rock-paper-scissors and Hao was the one who won. He spun the bottle and it pointed to Yoh.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth—no, dare!"

"I dare you to kiss…Horohoro."

"But, Hao, you know I don't work that way. And why Horohoro?"

"I have my reasons. Do it."

Horohoro looked confused. "Uh, I don't want to be kissed by him."

Yoh got close to Horohoro's face, closer…closer…closer…

Ren closed his eyes. "Could we PLEASE speed this up?" Ren asked in an irritated tone.

"There's the reaction I wanted. Alright, you don't have to do it."

"I don't have to? I'm happy but I don't get why I don't have to do it."

"I saw all I needed, anymore and it would be lethal. Okay, Yoh, spin it!"

Yoh spun the bottle and it was pointing at…Ren.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a bit especially since he didn't like these types of games at all. Tamao took advantage of this moment and scooted next to Hao.

"Um, Hao-sama?"

"Ha! Ha! Oh—what? Oh, hey. What is it?"

"Th—the secret. You wrote that you knew a secret about me."

"Oh, that. Nothing to worry about! I don't know any secret about you. I just wrote that so you'd come. I have to put stuff like that to get you and Ren to come; otherwise you both would have stayed back. Okay, I wonder if Ren's gonna do truth or maybe dare?"

"Look, I refuse to play this game!" Ren shouted. "There is no point in it. Why not Monopoly or perhaps Sorry? Besides, this game is for obsessed girls. A boy shouldn't be playing this type of game."

"Well," Hao started, "this is funny coming from you, Ren. Considering how girly you look. Now all we need is Broccoli Tops over there to say that, and that's what you call ironic."

"Hao, like I said, I will avenge my parents! I will destroy you! And I'm not THAT girly looking…am I?" Lyserg looked at himself and then turned to Hao. "You're pretty girly looking too!"

"Pretty, yes; girly looking, no. Look, you're getting messed up with hot and girly, Broccoli Tops. I mean, look at my hair, my figure, my face. This is what separates me from Yoh."

Yoh rolled his eyes. "Here he goes again…"

"Alright," Ren sighed, "I'll do it."

Everyone cheered.

**That's all for now, I might post another in a while. If you didn't like it, I will accept flames if you send any. **


	2. Hao's Worst Nightmare and Horohoro's Tur...

**Here is the second chapter of _Truth or Dare. _In case anyone's wondering who the couples are, I just want to say that I'm not that sure yet. I guess the normal pairings and other ones that aren't serious; no made up ones, I guess. **

**Chapter 2: Hao's Worst Nightmare and Horohoro's Turn**

As soon as everyone was done cheering, Yoh turned to Ren. "Alright, Ren," he said as he looked Ren in the eye. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright," Yoh began, "do you, or do you not sleep with a stuffed ani—"

"Do you have a crush on anyone!" Hao interrupted as he shoved his younger brother to the side.

"Yes. Alright, moving on, I shall spin the bottle now."

Hao cursed. "Damn! I should have asked who he had a crush on! And now I missed my chance! Why didn't I? Oh, god!" He went on scolding himself.

Lyserg's head perked up. "Did you just use God's name in vain! I told you to stop doing that!" he shouted.

"For god's sake, who cares!"

"There you go again!" Lyserg shut his eyes tight and covered his ears. "Nah! Nah! Nah! I can't hear you!"

"GOD! GOD! GOD!" Hao screamed.

Yoh sweat dropped. "You two are acting a bit…immature. Lyserg, you can stop covering your ears and running around the room, shouting…HAO, COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING 'GOD'?"

"As long as he suffers, I'll do it! GOD! GOD!"

Yoh sighed and turned to Ren. "Alright, Ren, spin the bottle. We should move on."

Ren nodded and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed at…Hao. Hao stopped repeating 'God' and gasped from shock.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare…you're not gonna go heavy on me, are you, Ren? God, I hope not."

"I dare you…to watch 5 minutes of…Telletubbies!"

Hao gasped. Everyone gasped.

"Ren," Lyserg said uneasily, "Even I think that's too harsh for Hao. Maybe you should make it something a little bit less harsh. Maybe along the lines of death or something." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll die a hundred painful deaths!" Hao shouted. "Just don't make me watch 5 minutes of that show!"

"6 minutes."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Look," Horohoro said to Ren, trying to knock some sense into him. "That's way too harsh for Hao or anyone! Look at him! He's in a corner, crying! Lyserg thinks it's too cruel, and that's saying something!"

"Don't make me turn it into to 7."

"But why? Why, Ren? Why are you doing this? This isn't the Ren we all know. You're some kind of monster!"

"He tricked me into thinking that he knew my secret, Horohoro, my mind's made up. I'm going to force him to watch it!"

Hao sat there in the cold corner in front of the T.V. watching Telletubbies. Every second was painful. Very painful. After 6 minutes, Hao sat down in the circle along with everyone with horror in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, Tao Ren. One of these days," he just managed to say.

"Hmph. We'll see who kills who."

No one had any idea what to do. When Ren wanted revenge, he always got it.

Yoh stifled a laugh.

"What?" Ren asked as he turned around.

"It's just that you were always so serious when you fought. Now you're…silly sometimes. You weren't like that before, only when you had your first fight with Horohoro then…well, it was still only with Horohoro. What did you two fight about anyway? You two were _always _fighting." Yoh turned to Horohoro. "Hey, Horohoro!"

"Huh?"

"Did you know that you were the one who made Ren like this?"

"Really? He wasn't this annoying and irritable before?"

"Well, yeah, but he was a lot more serious about it."

"I guess you're that one _who got close to him and changed him completely," _Hao snickered.

"Look, Ren's turning red!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Sure."

"I'm going!" Ren got up, ready to leave.

"Uh, what do we do now?" Lyserg asked Yoh, "We need Ren in the game to continue."

"Don't worry," Yoh replied, "He'll end up staying here."

"It's such a shame," Horohoro said to Ren, "I didn't know you were such a chicken."

"I AM NOT!"

"Ahh, it's their fighting again." Yoh sighed happily as he listened to them argue.

"Yes you are."

"Fine! I'll play!" Ren shouted. "Hao!" Hao jolted from the volume that Ren called his name by and turned to Ren. "Spin the bottle; it's your turn."

"Here I go!" Hao had spun the bottle with a little extra strength than he meant to, so the bottle ended up spinning for a minute. Horohoro stared at the bottle pointing at him.

"Perfect," Ren almost purred right behind Hao with a hand on his shoulder. Hao began to sweat. "Make that idiot suffer, Hao. Truth or dare, it doesn't matter. You will do it, right?"

"Uh…sure." _Okay, this guy is creepy, Hao_ thought. "Alright, truth or dare, Horohoro?"

"After what hell Ren made you go through, I'm saying truth."

"Okay…" Hao thought for a moment. "…Are you interested in a…guy?"

"No...uh…wait," Horohoro thought for a second. "I don't think I am…but I'm not sure if I even like anyone yet...so, I can't say right now. Ask me when I like some one. You never know which way you work until you get a crush." Horohoro started laughing from the question.

"Hey," Hao said to Horohoro accusingly, "you dodged the question!"

"Oh, did I? Sorry. It was all I could answer," Horohoro apologized.

"That was supposed to make him suffer!" Ren shouted. "Who cares who _he _likes! I, for one don't care!"

"Now, wait just a second," Horohoro said as he got up and went straight to Ren, "are you saying you don't care?"

"Any reason I should?"

Silence…

"I'm done with this game," Horohoro started to leave. "I'm going. It's boring anyway."

"And where are you going?" Ren asked him.

"Now why would Horohoro care…" Hao thought out loud, "Unless...is he—?" Hao opened his mouth and gasped. "He said that he _didn't know_. Liar…why that little—"

"**Ahem**. Hao?" Yoh interrupted.

"What?"

"Well? Aren't you going to spin the bottle? Everyone's waiting," Ren asked Horohoro in a taunting voice. Horohoro glared at Ren and spun the bottle which ended up pointing to Lyserg. "Idiot." Ren whispered.

"What was that! Tell me what you just said!" Horohoro demanded.

"Uh…Excuse me, Horohoro, but shouldn't you be asking me something?" Lyserg asked, but Horohoro didn't hear him.

"Oh, I said nothing…aside from 'idiot'."

"Ooh, you're just asking for it!"

"Uh…it's my turn."

"Asking for what?"

"FOR A PUMMELING!"

"So? Is that all you have to say?"

"Excuse me…"

"Yeah, that's all…aside from the fact your hair looks like some freaky pyramid!"

"ALRIGHT! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Bring it on!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Lyserg shouted at the top of his voice.

"WHAT!" Ren and Horohoro finally turned to Lyserg.

"Ahem," Lyserg coughed. "It's my turn if you don't mind. Horohoro, I asked you if you could please continue, but you were too busy doing your daily fight/ flirting thing with Ren again."

"Hey, I don't flirt with anybody!" Horohoro shouted. "Especially not HIM!" He pointed to Ren; Ren glared at him. "Besides, what could I see in a temperamental Chinese person who thinks he's so high and mighty? 'I'm a Tao this. A Tao can't do that, a Tao can't do this, a Tao is superior'! That's all you hear from him!"

"Uh-huh. Then why are you so flustered after I brought this up? You said you didn't know the answer when I asked you, you little sneak you," Hao snickered.

**A/N: _Like before, if you don't like it, send me flames. Go ahead, whatever you think about it should be in a review, it is a review after all. Personally, I don't think it's written too well so I don't mind. Hey, are you reading this too, Flame-chan? You always check on me, is it revenge for what I did? _**


	3. Little Buddy

**Hi, me again. It's not like anyone reads this section or cares but…this chapter is shorter than the usual. I just noticed, that's all. **

**Chapter 3: Little Buddy**

"Ahem!" Horohoro cleared his throat. "Well, anyway! Truth or dare, Lyserg?"

"Uh…"

Half of the group started chanting "Truth!" and the other half started chanting "Dare!" Lyserg didn't know which one to choose.

"Uh...truth! No? Dare? Dare! Yes, Dare! What, truth? Um, okay, truth. Dare? Argh! Will you all stop screaming?" Lyserg shouted. Everyone shut their mouths. "Alright, I'm going for…dare."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I dare you to…" he turned to Ren and sneered. Ren gave him a confused look. "To perform a wrestling move on my little friend…Ren."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY '_**LITTLE **BUDDY'_?" Ren yelled at Horohoro. "I AM NOT SMALL! AND I AM NOT _YOUR _FRIEND EITHER!"

"Well, I don't mean to be blunt, but you are kinda short. I don't mean to hurt you but…heh heh." Horohoro went right in front of Ren and looked down. "You're the shortest one out of the whole shaman group. And you sorta have a baby face sometimes. And what's up with your eyes anyway? Are you half cat or something? I don't know what I see in you…'re…uhh…HAIR!"

"Look, proof! It's right there!" Hao shouted. "Why isn't anyone noticing!" he cried.

"Hao," Yoh started. "I think you should take a blood pressure pill or something."

"But—but he's--! Yoh, do you know what this means? Horohoro lied! Ha ha ha!"

"HAO!" Manta shouted. "Get off of the table! I'll have to wipe it clean again! Wha--? Hao! Why didn't you take off your shoes! You're scratching the table! Take off your shoes! NOW!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I told you that you were flirting with Ren." Lyserg stated while drinking his cup of hot tea and also taking a bite of his muffin.

"I was not flirting with Ren! Hey, Buddy, tell him that I'm not like that!" Horohoro said desperately, turning to Ren.

"This small 'Buddy' doesn't know what to think anymore." Ren replied as he looked away.

"What? Come on, my rep's on the line. Will you help me?"

"So? What does it matter? Whatever you're like, that's the way you are. Get used to it. Like I said, I don't care. You're still the same," Ren replied again.

"Re—really?"

"Are you two having a moment?" Lyserg asked sarcastically.

"No," they both replied

"Hey," Yoh asked. "You seem to be able to tell about stuff like this with how many times you're on our case, how come, Lyserg?"

"Well, if you ever look as girly as me, Yoh, you'll understand. This is how it goes: guys just come to you and ask you out, you tell them that you are a guy, they gasp, and then they ask you out again anyway. It really is scary. I am forever known as 'that cute chick with the green hair' in England, but as Broccoli Tops in Japan…" Lyserg sighed. "So, Horohoro, do I have to pull off that wrestling move on Ren like you dared me to?"

"No, leave him alone. It's okay; I change my mind, anyway," Horohoro replied.

"Why's that?" Ren asked a bit confused. "You love it when someone does something like that on me. What's with the change of heart?"

"No reason, Ren. Unless you want him to; I'll gladly watch." Horohoro replied. He turned to Lyserg. "Alright, I dare you to get Hao off of the table...but do it without any violence"

Lyserg turned to his left and saw Hao on the table. He was hopping around the table with little fans in his hands. How that happened, no one knows. He was jumping up and down on the table earlier because he thought Horohoro was lying, but then, this happened. Lyserg sighed. He approached the table Hao was on. _I hate him_, he thought.

"Hao?" He looked down to see Lyserg. "Could you please get off of the table?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Broccoli Tops."

"Whatever, just please get off of the table."

"What was that? I wasn't paying attention. I do believe you said 'please', perhaps?"

"Just get off. Please."

"What was that?"

"Please get off."

"Hmm?"

"I would appreciate it if you got off."

"Oops. Didn't hear. Say it again."

"**Get…off…of…the…damn…table."**

Hao didn't need to hear **that** a second time. He got off of the table. He sat down and thought, _I remember the days when I used to do all the intimidating. First Ren got me and now Broccoli Tops. I gotta take out Spirit of Fire once in a while to show them who's boss…which is me, of course._

"Alright," Lyserg sighed as he sat down, "I did it." He grabbed the bottle. "Now I spin the bottle." Lyserg spun the bottle and it was the Iron Maiden Jeanne that the bottle pointed to.

_This isn't good…_

**A/N: _I want to thank all the people for the reviews (I'm still a bit shocked that I'm actually getting them for something _I _wrote). Even if you don't like it, review. They're there so just you know what people thought of the story after all. _**


	4. Bad Blood, Bad Blood, Bad Blood

**_Hmm…bad blood, bad blood, bad blood…too hard for me to say 3 times fast…_**

**Chapter 4: Bad Blood, Bad Blood, Bad Blood**

_I don't know if this is a good idea…_Lyserg thought. He sighed. _"_Okay, um…truth or dare?"

"Dare," The Iron Maiden replied confidently.

The Iron Maiden was surrounded by a large group of X-laws members. Jeanne was sitting in the circle along with Yoh and the rest of the group and right by her was Marco himself.

"Alright. I dare you to go outside and…" Marco raised an eyebrow. "On second thought," Lyserg said, thinking better of it, knowing and having personal experiences of the horrible and painful things that Marco could dish out sometimes when he got mad. "I dare you to say 'bad blood' three times fast…"

"Bad blood, bad blood, bad blood," Jeanne just barely managed to say. She looked up at Marco. "Do I spin the bottle now?"

"Yes," replied Marco.

Jeanne held on to the old coke bottle and spun it. The coke bottle did a weird circular motion which made everyone nearly burst out laughing, but they all thought better of it with Marco (and the remaining X-laws) standing right next to them all. Tamao gasped; it was pointing at her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um tr--truth, if you don't mind."

"Fine. Do you or do you not love Yoh?" Jeanne asked with an evil looking grin.

"Jeanne-sama!" Tamao gasped. "You didn't seem like the type."

"I'm sorry," Jeanne apologized with a smile. "I guess I got too into the game." Tamao relaxed. Marco stood still, watching all that was happening. Lyserg just sighed. "**But**, since I asked, why not answer?"

"Please, Jeanne-sama!"

"Answer now. You have to."

Tamao looked at Yoh; he was talking to Ren, Horohoro, Ryu and Chocolove. "Um…Yoh-sama means a lot to me. I do lov—" This time, it was Anna who raised her eyebrow. _What do I do? _Tamao thought. Just then, Hao was running towards Tamao because Lyserg was threatening him with a La-La doll from Telletubies, chasing him. Hao slipped, literally bumped heads with Tamao, and they were both knocked out. But Tamao was conscious long enough to whisper, "Thank you, Hao-sama." Then she was out like a log.

"I wanted to hear her reply," Jeanne whined. "What do you think she was going to say, Lyserg? I could not make out what she was saying after she said 'Yoh-sama'."

"Hmm? Why are you asking me? I couldn't make out either, Jeanne-sama." Lyserg replied; why did she have to ask him? "I'm sitting right next to you, so I heard exactly what you heard. Anna looked like the only one who heard, but I don't suggest you ask her."

Yoh looked at the bottle and then asked, "So…who wants to spin the bottle in place of Tamao? Anyone?" Almost everyone shot their hands up. "Ah, okay…how about you, Anna?" he said as he pointed to his fiancée. Everyone tripped.

"She didn't even raise her hand! And you just pick her! That's no fair! I wanted to spin it!" Horohoro cried.

"Oh, just come off it! You're being annoying again," Ren snapped. "I should really think of moving from this spot; maybe your stupidity is contagious. Just sitting next to you might be dangerous."

"Do you always have to insult me, Ren? Fine, it's Anna's turn to spin," Horohoro sighed.

"Alright, Anna, here's the bottle. You have to spin it." Yoh passed the bottle to the other side of the circle where Anna was sitting. Anna just stared at it.

"And why should I spin?" Anna asked.

"Cuz you didn't get a chance," Yoh replied with a smile. Horohoro opened his mouth to complain, but Ren hit him at the back of his head. "Alright, here it is. You'd better spin it."

Anna sighed and reluctantly spun the bottle. "It's you, Yoh."

"Uh…alright."

"Talk about a way to ruin the moment," Horohoro whispered to Ren; he nodded his head in agreement.

"So, truth or dare, Yoh?"

Yoh knew better than to say dare thinking that she might dare him to do more training. "I think I'm going for truth," Yoh replied.

"Do you like Tamao?"

"Yeah I do like her. But not in that way."

"…"

"Is that it, Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. It's your turn." Anna said as she passed the bottle back to him.

At the left side, Horohoro was confused. "Uh…I don't mean to sound like an idiot, but what the heck was that, Ren?"

"Reassurance," he replied.

"Wha--?"

"You idiot. If you liked someone, wouldn't you want reassurance? To know if the one you like doesn't like someone else. Be a bit overprotective?"

"I guess," Horohoro said as he scratched is head.

"Hey, Horohoro," Pirika began, "do you mind if I sit next to Re—?"

"Yes," Horohoro replied as he slowly shoved Pirika back to her spot. "I'm sorry, Sis, but you can't. So…uh…bye." Pirika left a bit confused.

Ren turned to Horohoro and asked, "What in the world was tha—"

"Do you like her?" Horohoro interrupted.

"Well, she's not exactly my type but she isn't that ba—why am I telling you this!"

"Oh, look, Yoh's gonna spin," Horohoro cheered excitedly. He turned to Ren. "wha—? Were you saying something, Ren?"

"Forget it," Ren sighed, resisting the temptation to bop Horohoro on the head.

**A/N: _I have a question: can anyone say "Bad blood" 3 times fast? I'm just curious since I mess up every time I try to say it. Sometimes I can say it but then I realize that I've been saying it way_ _too slow. If anyone can say it 3 times really fast, I'll be amazed. Why don't you try it? The thing is that if you whisper it to yourself, it's a lot easier than if you shout it out loud. _**


	5. Buttons and Painkillers

**I have a question: what is this XD, or whatever it was, that you always see? I've been trying to guess what it is but I still have no idea…So, if someone could tell me what this XD thing is, I'd like to thank them. So, please, if anyone knows, just tell me. Then, finally, the mystery can die…and stop bothering me. **

**Chapter 5: Buttons and Painkillers**

Yoh looked at the bottle and seized the moment to spin it. At the same moment, just before Yoh got the chance to hold the bottle, Hao was conscious again and walked into the circle. "Hey, I'm awake. What'd I mi—" A crunching sound was heard. Hao looked down. "Oops…"

"Great," Lyserg sighed. "He steps on a bottle, breaks it and doesn't even notice until he looks down to check. How did he miss it? How did he manage not to slip on it?"

"Damn. It took me forever for to find a classic glass bottle. Now I have to find another one," Horohoro whined. "I have no idea why I was put in charge of the bottle, anyway. Oh well, I have to fine a classic coke bottle, right?" Everyone nodded. "Tradition, right?" Everyone nodded again. "And we can't use a plastic bottle or anything?" They shook their heads. "Fine. I'll look for another bottle, but it might take me as long as half an hour, that's how long it took to find the bottle that Hao broke in seconds. You all stay back and enjoy; I'll go out and look for one." Horohoro got up and opened the door. "Oh, yeah. You all could go out together somewhere, like in a park or something. I'll come back later."

"Why don't you take Ren with you? You are the only one alone."

"Sister! I don't want to go with him!"

"Oh, I just thought you two were close friends or something."

"Well, if he doesn't want to come with me, it's okay. Let's not force him. Alright, see you guys later." Horohoro left.

There was a long silence. "Okay, What do we do now?" Hao asked.

"We should be playing our game. But someone here stepped on the bottle," Lyserg replied. "Well, the X-laws and I are going out to for a walk. Marco, Jeanne-sama, are you either staying here or going out?"

"We're going," they replied.

"Yeah, Anna and I are going to go out to the park for a walk. See ya later." Yoh waved goodbye as he was leaving.

There went Hao's chance. He saw Tamao just waking up. He grabbed her by the arm. "Come on. You're going with me to check on those two."

"Wha—are you sure that's a good idea, Hao-sama?"

"Yes." He dragged her outside with him.

Chocolove approached Jun and Pirika. "Would you lovely ladies like to go outside with me and Ryu?"

"Why not?"

So they also left. The house was practically empty. Ren sighed. _I'm the only one left in this house. Everyone else left._

7 minutes from his original departure and he already slammed open the door.

"Guess what! I found a bottle! Now you all don't have to wait for half an hour!" Horohoro looked around. "Where the heck is everyone go? I only left for 5 minutes."

"Excuse me. I'm still here."

"Ren? What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go with outside with someone?"

"Everyone got paired up and left. I was the only one left," Ren replied, bored.

"Too bad. Well, you should have come with me earlier when you had the chance. But seeing as I only took 5 mi—"

"7 minutes." Ren corrected him.

"So, what do you want to do for the next 20 minutes or so?"

"These 20 minutes are going to drag on with you here…"

20 minutes later…

"Hey, everyone's back, Ren!" Horohoro shouted. "Finally!"

Everyone was coming back at around the same time. Yoh and Anna came back from the park first. Chocolove, Ryu, Jun and Pirika came back, laughing. Hao and Tamao came back a bit after Yoh and Anna arrived. The X-laws came back last. Lyserg came back with a pained expression on his face and his hand on his head. Everyone stared at Lyserg.

"What's wrong with Lyserg?" Yoh asked.

"We X-laws were walking down a trail. The trail was on a high hill." Marco replied. "We were all walking, then, the trail started to crumble. We all fell down the hill. We tried to protect the Iron Maiden. The course was really rough; our clothes ripped, we got scratched. And Lyserg here protected the Iron Maiden from a fatal injury, but in turn, he got a head injury."

"Uh…okay."

"Long story, short: I bumped my head on a huge rock while protecting her and I now have a headache," Lyserg explained. "And a really bad one too. My head feels like it's splitting."

"Hey, did you guys know that I came back after 7 minutes when I left? You all didn't have to go out," Horohoro said.

"Yeah, but we had a good time at the park," Yoh answered back. "What about you guys?" Chocolove gave him a thumbs up. "I'll take that as a 'We had a great time.' So, were you alone when you came back, Horohoro?"

"No," Horohoro responded. "Ren was here alone before I came back. The two of us were stuck here alone." He took out the new bottle. "So…should we start the games again?"

"Alright."

Everyone got into position again. Everything was the same except some people changed their seating for the heck of it and others so they could sit closer to the person they liked. There was also Lyserg with the ice pack on his head.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Jeanne apologized. "How is your headache?"

"Oh, there's no need to apologize; I'm fine. I took a painkiller and feel a bit better already," Lyserg said with a smile. "Besides, it was an honor protecting you and I didn't mind one bit if I got killed doing." Lyserg turned away and sigh. "By the boulder or Marco, they're both dangerous," he mumbled silently to himself.

"But…"

"The painkiller really did help. No need to worry."

"Okay, thanks for making me feel better but…Where did you get the painkiller anyway? We were all on the trail the whole time and we haven't stopped by a pharmacy for months now."

"I always carry one tablet in my pocket, just in case something like this happens. I only need one."

"That's a great idea—Oh, Lyserg, a button from your uniform is missing!"

"Yeah. It came off while we were all falling down that hill. I put it somewhere on me so I wouldn't lose it. Now where did I put it…? Here? No, not there. I can't find it…"

"You can't remember where you put it?"

"Darn."

"Did you find it, Lyserg?"

"Well, no, but I found my tablet of painkiller."

**A/N: _I want to thank everyone with their honest reviews before I start talking about whatever, so, uh, thank you all. But like I said, if you didn't like it, go ahead and flame, I don't mind. Actually, I was sure that I would get some by now. _**


	6. Alcohol and Milk for the Corrupt

**Chapter 6: Alcohol and Milk for the Corrupt**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Great," Hao said, trying to stifle his laughter. "He—kmph! Ate…a…BUTTON! HA HA HA! What an idiot! Oh god knows what he even ate! A button or a bug, it's funny both ways! Who eats a button and thinks it's some kind of freakin' painkiller?" Hao started banging the floor while he was laughing like a maniac.

"SHUT UP, HAO!" Lyserg yelled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! Besides…it really did look like some kind of painkiller…"

Most of the people who were sitting down were amused at the fact that Lyserg could actually swallow a button or whatever it was and not tell the difference. Many were tempted to laugh out loud but they all had some manners…all except for Hao who was laughing like some weird fiend on the floor while going in circles.

Yoh took hold of the bottle; this was his chance, it was his turn. He was happy to know that everyone was having an interesting time thinking about how Lyserg swallowed the button but he desperately wanted to move on to his turn. "Hey, is it okay if I spin the bottle now?" Yoh asked. "We should move on. Besides, shouldn't you stop laughing and picking on Lyserg now, Hao? I think he might appreciate it if you do."

Hao stopped laughing and walked back to his seat. "Fine, but only because I'm in a good mood from all the hysterical laughing I just went through," he agreed coolly.

"I am forever indebted to you, Yoh!" Lyserg cried out loudly. He glared at Hao. "As long as _he _gets off my case, I will be in bliss. He obviously doesn't anything better to do by torturing me like this all the time." Lyserg looked up to the heavens even though he was still inside the house. "Why am I the one who always gets picked on? No matter where I am, no matter what I do, no matter whose group I join, I am the sole target for everyone."

Yoh placed the old glass bottle down as Lyserg continued to rant on about how unlucky he was. Last time, Yoh wanted to ask Ren if he slept with a cute stuffed animal or not but Hao took his first and only turn since then. He was excited to do this and actually get his turn which showed in the strength he put in the spin. A minute later, the bottle was slowing down. Everyone eyed the bottle eagerly until it stopped and pointed to Ren Tao. The group stared at him.

"It's my turn to once again play this ridiculous game?" Ren sighed. "I don't want to continue playing this stupid game anymore; I just want to quit." It was final: this game was getting to his nerves now. How anyone thought this game was amusing, Ren didn't know.

"Hey, since when did you turn into a quitter? Tao Ren doesn't quit and especially not for such a small thing as this game," Yoh reminded Ren. "So, since _when **did** _you turn into a quitter, Ren?"

"Since I had to play this crap," Ren replied dryly.

Yoh grinned at the way Ren was acting toward just a simple game. "Well, why not just play? We only play games to keep us entertained and there's nothing wrong with this one," he explained to stubborn Ren. This looked like it needed more convincing. "Horohoro's playing, he's close, right?"

"No," Ren answered coldly. "I don't care if he's playing or not. He's annoying enough for me to wish that I had never met someone him." Ren paused. "Maybe how I feel about him is closer to hate than anything else."

"Is—is that true, Ren?" Horohoro asked miserably. "I didn't know that you felt that way."

"Hey!" Hao broke out with a big can of beer in one hand and a fancy looking glass bottle of milk in another. "Woo, do I feel drunk!" he laughed. "For shum weird reason I feel so happy!" Hao had huge cute watery round eyes. "I feel so happy that I think that I might just start shinging a song! Okay, let's all sing! Everybody join in! LA LA LA! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB, MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB WHOSE FLEECE WAS—"

"JUST SHUT UP, HAO, SHUT UP!" Lyserg screamed. He had had enough of Hao. "I just want to destroy you once and for all! As if murdering my parents wasn't bad enough, you also have to be the World's most annoying person on top of that! I—where'd you get that beer and milk? Did we have those in the house all this time, Yoh?"

Soon enough, Yoh was also distracted. "We…do? I didn't know we kept any alcohol in this house. Alcohol or good quality milk, two things that we have in our house and I didn't even know about it." Yoh looked shocked.

Hao held out a big jug. "WHO WANTS THISH? I MADE IT MYSELF! IT'S A REALLY GOOD TASTING BEVERAGE…IF YOU DON"T MIND A TINSHY WINSHY AMOUT OF ALCOHOL!" A couple of people held out their hands without thinking. Hao was drunk but he wasn't that stupid, he knew when people were caught doing something that they weren't supposed to be doing. "Hello, what's thish?" He sneered. Some people regretfully put their arms down "Under age drinking perhapsh? You know, underage drinking is a terrible thing to do; no one should do shomething so corrupt as drinking when you're under 18 or 21, whichever it was. " Hao laughed. "Only corrupt people like me should be allowed! _Only_ corrupt people! Hey, Ren, you want shome, too? It has shome milk in it!"

"Are you implying that I'm corrupt like you? But, yes, I do want some."

"Well, then you have to play thish game."

"What game are you talking about?"

"Ooh, we all know how much Ren likes drinking milk," everyone whispered.

"So, Hao, start."

"Okay, truth or dare. You better make thish quick, Ren; I'm not waiting forever for your anshwer."

Yoh fell onto the floor. "There goes my turn. And once again, it's taken by Hao," he sighed. "When will I ever get the chance to go?"

"Fine. Truth."

"Do you actually hate him?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you actually hate Horohoro? You know, the guy with the blue hair and--"

"I know who he is!" Ren looked back at Horohoro. "I might regret saying this but I guess not," Ren sighed. "I guess I don't hate him. He's actually kind of…" Ren was bit hesitant but he finished. "…close to me. But I still won't hesitate to kill him when I get the chance," he added quickly.

Horohoro beamed. "Really? You don't hate me?"

"…"

"Hey, what'sh thish, Ren? You should go in for the kill thish time and _make _him yours!" Hao smirked. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I feel so happy! I think I'm high! High! High! High!"

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!" Ren yell. Then he noticed the drink again. "So, I played your ridiculous game, aren't you going to let me have some of that weird drink you have? Or at least give me the good quality milk."

"Thish?" Hao asked while holding up the bottle. He looked up to remember where he got it from, and then he stared at Horohoro with a smirk on his face.

Horohoro looked puzzled at first. "Wait, you didn't take it out from—"

"Yesh, I did! I took it from your bag! I took the milk from your bag! I don't know what you were doing with beer, but it was there and I took it, too!" Hao shouted triumphantly.

Horohoro ran over to his bag and opened it. He searched through it a bit. "Whew," he sighed. "You took all the beer but at least you took only one bottle of milk; there's another still in here."

"Okay, what were you doing with beer! Tell me now." Ren demanded. "Underage drinking is not a good thing!"

"Hey, but _you _were willing to drink that weird drink of Hao's and that's alcohol," Horohoro said, defending himself.

"Well…" Ren thought for a moment. "…That's different! I'm more mature than you are!"

"But you're a month younger than me!"

"Hmm, that's' true…but still!"

"Umm…well, actually, I got the milk for you, Ren." Horohoro held out the bottle. "I guess…out of respect for you being the team leader? I don't know."

"Huh?" Ren was shocked.

**A/N_: You know, I'm shocked that this has almost reached 60 reviews now. A few days ago, Flame-chan was surprised at having a total of 62 reviews for one of her fics and the whole time while she was still shocked, I was just like, "Yeah, I guess that it's a high number." A day or two later, it finally hit me and I realized that I was only a little bit off from 60. I can't believe I have some many reviews for something like this…wow. I didn't think anything I wrote would even reach 20 and 30 was the maximum that I ever expected to get. Wow, that's something, almost 60._**


	7. Take Off Your Midget Suit Now!

**_These are reviews that I just felt like responding to. But the 2nd person who reviewed right under OtakuNekoGirl won't be seeing this response since they're not reading this! Funny, huh? I must be one of the few who review flames._**

**_OtakuNekoGirl_: **Well, like you said, Ren is 15 and Horohoro is 14…in the _anime_. It has been like that and will stay like that…but only in the anime. In the original Manga, Horohoro's birthday is about a month or so earlier then Ren. Horohoro's birthday is November 27, 1985 (add the numbers until it reaches 1998 when the Shaman King Manga began and that's about 13) and Ren's was January 1, 1986. So, Ren wasn't born until about a month after Horohoro. It's weird how they changed him from being a month younger then Horohoro, to a whole year older than him…

Putting that aside, I'm very glad people are actually enjoying this and think it's funny. You're also one of the few who review every time, so thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

**Hi: Sukke bad. **

What I was expecting for a long time now has finally come: a flame. I'm glad that this person took their time to review me and tell me what they thought about this story, but there's only one problem…what in the world is 'Sukke'? I understood the 'bad' part but not the 'sukke' one. Maybe the person typed too fast or something because I can't think what 'sukke' is…maybe sucks? Yeah, 'sucks bad' sounds about right to me or at least better then 'sukke bad.' But what amazes me is that I got 70 reviews before I got this one! 70 did not sound like a number that was even possible to me, neither did 30 at first.

It's not like the person who gave me this review is reading this, if they didn't like it, they wouldn't want to read it, so I'll just say thank you to all the readers.

And I hope you read the next chapter, too

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Chapter 7: "Take off your midget suit…Now!"**

"Huh?"

"I'll say!" Chocolove yelled. "I'm a part of this team too! Why don't I get anything, as your fellow teammate—or maybe--" Chocolove turned to Horohoro with big eyes. "You don't like me?" Horohoro was about to say something but Chocolove went on. "You **_love _**my jokes yet…you don't like me…how sad…but as long as you _love_ my jokes…"

"STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Horohoro roared. "Okay…" He calmed down a little. "There is nothing to worry or freak about, plus, I did get you something, Chocolove. Here." Horohoro threw a little package over to him.

"Wow! I actually got something! I wonder what it—**_101 Bad Jokes for Even Worse Jokers_**! Why did you get me this book!"

"Because," Horohoro started. "When I saw that book on the shelf of this bookstore I passed by, the first and only person that came into mind was you."

Chocolove sighed. "I guess I better thank you for it…Thanks."

"Don't worry, it was _my _pleasure."

Hao came out with a mike. "A song, _99 bottles of milk of on the wall, 99 bottles of milk, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of milk on the wall, 98 bottles of milk on the wall, 98 bottles of milk, you take one down pass it aroun—"_

"Why are you singing?" Yoh asked as he looked at his dancing brother who had a mike in his hands. "Are you still drunk?"

"Hey, not bad, actually, I could _use_ some of these jokes…" Chocolove muttered while reading his brand new book. He looked up to Hao. "Hey, not that bad, Hao."

"It—it was beautiful! Your voice!" Ryu cried. "Though I have no idea why you even sang that song."

"Don't say anything more," Lyserg warned the rest. "He'll get a head even bigger than the one he has now…if that's possible."

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SINGING THAT?" Ren shouted.

"Milk," Hao chuckled.

"What does that mean!"

"Um, speaking of milk, Ren, what about what I got you?" Horohoro reminded.

Ren turned to Horohoro. "Can't you see I'm busy, Baka!"

"Sorry…" Horohoro sighed as he placed the bottle on a table and sat back down.

"Hey! You can't be that mean to my brother!" Pirika shouted. "You can't say that to the future Shaman King!"

"Excuse me, everyone," interrupted Manta. "Let's start playing."

Ren looked at the bottle. "Guess I have to spin it since Hao made me go," he mumbled. The bottle was spun by Ren and it stopped at Chocolove.

Chocolove thought that it was a miracle for it to finally land on him. "Dare!" He said jumping up and down. "I finally get to go! I feel as if nothing could knock me down!"

"I dare you to quit cracking those stupid jokes for today."

Chocolove fainted.

"Are you okay?" Everyone came to wake him up.

Ren looked around and noticed that everyone was paying attention to Chocolove. "I guess I should thank you for the milk," Ren whispered to Horohoro. "And I'm—I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Horohoro said as he smiled.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm sorry that you were born such an idiot," Ren smirked. "Really, you don't even let a person finish their own sentence."

"Come on, Ren! Why do you always have to do that!" Horohoro cried. Ren always did that and it always annoyed Horohoro.

"Do what?" Ren asked innocently. "I was simply apologizing. Is that wrong now?"

Chocolove woke up. "Fine, no jokes today." He twirled the bottle and with that, he fainted again.

"Wait, Chocolove…" Yoh sighed but it was too late by then, Chocolove was already asleep. "…it's your turn, you need to tell the person…Okay, he's asleep, does anyone want to go as him instead?" Yoh asked the group as he looked at them all, but they were all looking at the bottle, waiting for it to stop.

The bottle started to slow down, moving here and there until it stopped on…Manta. He flinched, this wasn't a good thing.

"Ooh, it's the fat midget!" Hao exclaimed, containing his excitement while an evil smirk was visible on his face. "Let me take over Afro Boy!"

"Huh! Astro Boy!" Ryu exclaimed, confused.

"Hey, his name is Manta," Yoh reminded his brother. "And his name is Chocolove. Broccoli Tops, Fat Midget, Afro Boy, don't you call anyone by their actual names, Hao? Is there anyone you respect?"

"Heh," Hao placed his fingers on his forehead with eyes closed, doing the whole cool guy routine. "Have you forgotten Anna?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Even though I know Anna is meant for me, you stay with her instead. And to think, I still walk this earth without going insane," Hao said sadly. "Isn't that something, Yoh?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything? I didn't even ask you that."

"Yeah, as if he's sane…" Ren mumbled.

"Now, ignoring that," Hao sighed with his arms folded over his chest. "Let me go and take over Afro Boy's turn!" He turned to Manta and sneered. "I have a few ideas for the fat midget…"

Manta looked terrified. "I don't think letting him take over Chocolove will be the smartest thing to do," he squeaked. "I think he has something up his sleeves…"

"Don't worry, Fat Midget, there's nothing to worry about, I don't have anything up my sleeves, you can trust me when I say that."

Manta let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Great, but how do I know you're not going to do anything bad to me?"

Hao sneered. "I don't have any sleeves, I wear a cloak, but I still do have plans for you."

"What?" Manta shrieked.

Hao stood up. "No one is stopping me so it's now official that I'm taking over Afro Boy's turn!" he exclaimed with a finger in the air. "It's too late to say anything now! I get to do all the talking! So…" he turned to look down at Manta. "Truth or…dare?"

"Dare?" he squeaked.

Hao began to cackle, not like, but close to how a witch would.

"Hey," Horohoro pointed to Hao with a grin. "He sounds just like a witch!"

"Need I remind you of my soft skin, shiny hair and slim body?" Hao yelled. "I don't look anything like a witch! Besides, witches are female and, heh…" he closed his eyes. "Don't I look prettier than any girl?" There was a short pause. "Of course I do! I look better than all of you, all except for Anna." He began to laugh.

"He talks for a long time without giving anyone a chance to answer, doesn't he?" Pirika sighed. Tamao nodded.

"Getting back," Hao pointed to Manta, "I want you to…take off your midget suit…now!"

"What?"

"There's no way anyone can be that short naturally…so you _must _be wearing a midget suit or something very similar! Maybe you're using a shrink ray? But whatever it is, I dare you to stop using it! Now!"

Silence…

"He isn't using a suit or anything like that; he's naturally that short," Ryu explained to Hao.

Hao glared at Ryu. "Shut up, Hairy Caveman, this is between me and the fat midget, you have nothing to do with this!"

"What! Hairy Caveman?"

"Now he's going to call Ryu 'Hairy Caveman'?" Yoh asked himself. "He should do something about this name calling problem."

"It's what you would expect from **_him_**!" Lyserg almost screamed. "He's a murderer with absolutely no manners whatsoever!" He gave Hao a glare. "…You deserved to watch Telletubbies for ten minutes…" he growled.

"As if anyone deserves that," Hao murmured. "Give me the electric chair any day."

"Manta can't take off his midget suit since he's not wearing one, what do we do now, Hao?"

"He _is _doing something to make himself that short and small, Yoh. Right, Anna?"

"…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I guess she doesn't listen, let alone respond to a word you say! Right, Ren?"

"…"

"Should I be pointing and laughing at you now, Horohoro?"

"Shut up, Hao."

**A/N: _Well, I'm done posting this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready to post but I seem to do it on Saturdays. Maybe not every Saturday, but if I do, it's always on a Saturday…Maybe it won't always be on a Saturday, but, like I said, it usually is. There are also those times when it doesn't show up on until the next day…how confusing. And I'd like to thank the readers again; but I guess only the people who bother to read this useless section will hear the thank you. (I still don't believe I have people reading this story…)_**


	8. Attack of the Small Person

_**Completely random, really stupid…here is the next chapter. **_

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Small Person**

"Getting back to the game," Hao coughed. "Fine, I'll forget about this for now and let the fat midget go on ahead…but only and I mean _only _this time."

"So…I spin?" Manta asked as he looked at Yoh. He didn't think he would _ever _get a turn, considering how the others still hadn't gotten one themselves.

"Yup, go on ahead. Make it a good one," Yoh replied with a smile. "It just might be your only turn. You never know."

"Okay then. I guess I'll do it now." Manta twirled the old bottle until it stopped at Pirika.

"Me?" Pirka managed to say as she pointed a finger at herself.

"It's a first thing for both of us," Manta laughed. "You know what I'm going to ask you, so just tell me which one you choose."

Pirika closed her eyes and thought for a minute. What would be a good choice right now? She finally decided after a short while. "Truth."

Manta stroked his chin as he tried to think of what to say. "Uhh…what do you want to be when you grow up?" Everyone tripped.

"That's a stupid thing to ask!" Hao yelled with an arm in the air. "This fat midget knows nothing about this game." He closed his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal. "Get him out of my sight; he's an insult to this game."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lyserg replied sarcastically. "We'll get him out of your way."

Hao gave him a smile. "Why, Lyserg, when you said that I was ugly approximately 1 month, 3 weeks, 5 days, 17 hours, 42 minutes and 51 seconds ago, I gave up any hope I had left for you to be accepted into society. But hearing you say that still makes me believe that there is some hope left." Hao cheerfully patted Lyserg on the back. "Keep it this up and you'll get somewhere!"

"Get your filthy murdering hands off of me," Lyserg screamed as he backed away, shocking Hao in the process. "As if I respect you at all! You killed my parents and for that you die!" With that said, Lyserg jumped straight at Hao with his pendulum ready. "I'll end you once and for all now," he growled.

"Trying to kill me? As if you even have a chance, Broccoli Tops!" A tall and red demonic creature formed right behind Hao. He pointed his index finger at Lyserg. "Spirit of Fire, attack!"

Excluding Hao and Lyserg, everyone watched without any idea of what they should do to stop them.

"Forget about my turn! What should we do!" Manta shrieked. He started to shake uncontrollably and hyperventilate. "They're going to fight in this house and there is nowhere we can hide!"

Yoh watched this and looked slightly puzzled at the whole situation. "Won't they mess up this house, Manta? Even after you just finished clearing, cleaning and refurbishing it all just this morning?"

"What!" Flames formed in Manta's eyes as he slowly picked himself up. "I Will NOT Let You Two Mess Up This House!" He began to charge at Hao and Lyserg.

They stopped fighting and turned their heads to the charging midget. "Huh?"

"OYAMADA STYLE ROUNDHOUSE KICK!" screamed Manta as he came flying through the air straight at them.

Lyserg and Hao were both sent flying across the whole room.

10 minutes later…

"Does it hurt?" the Iron Maiden asked as she looked down at Lyserg.

"Yes, very much," he replied as he clutched his stomach. "Owww…he kicks really hard.."

"Getting in-between that kid and his cleaned houses is dangerous," Marco confirmed as he stood behind Jeanne. "It's best not to do that again, Lyserg."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Meanwhile a bit further up to the left, Hao rested on the couch, fully wrapped in bandages. He had a blank expression full of horror plastered on his face.

"I have seen hell…"

"Really?" Yoh cocked his head. He was sitting right next to Hao. "I didn't think his kick would be that bad," Yoh laughed and then turned to where everyone was playing. "Manta and Pirika already went through their turn and Ryu's currently on his now." Yoh turned to look at Lyserg and Hao; he frowned. "I guess you two are out of the game now. I don't think you two can play." As he picked himself and got up, Yoh turned back to Hao. "I have to go and continue on with the game now. I'll check on you later."

"Wait."

"What is it, Hao?"

"The fat midget—"

"Manta, Hao, it's Manta."

"Yeah, Manta, whatever, just…watch out. The fat midget—"

"Manta."

"_**Okay, **Manta_, he's more than meets the eye…just…be careful."

"Uhh…thanks for the warning." Once again, Yoh turned to leave, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgetting something. He thought for a moment and then it soon it hit. "Oh yeah, Hao?"

"Hmm?" he replied miserably.

"Anna is quitting the game to take care of you. See? It's not all that bad, so cheer up."

"Really?" Hao had big round cute eyes. "Wait…" He eyed Lyserg from the corner of his eyes. "What about him? He could attack me while my back is turned...hey, my back _is_ always turned since he's right behind me!"

"Don't worry," Yoh laughed. "He won't attack you like this and even if he wanted to, Jeanne and Marco are watching over him anyway. If you're bored, you can watch the game, we all are playing right in front of you."

"Good then," Hao said as Yoh was leaving. He calmed down a bit and then turned around to see how Lyserg was fairing. Lyserg had an evil glare while he was sharpening an axe on a big stone. Slowly, Hao turned away went back to his previous position.

"…This _isn't g_ood."

_**A/N: I know all these chapters are a bit short and all but I've been busy studying! My finals are coming up and there's been no time to update or anything. I can't wait until I get my Summer Vacation…**_


	9. Puppy Eyes

**Okay, lately, I haven't posted that much because…I'm enjoying myself! I'm usually out taking a swim. So refreshing…It's nice, all so nice. Summer must be my favorite season. Anyway, I know people don't even bother to read this section at all, so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Puppy Eyes**

Just as Lyserg was about to attack Hao with an axe, Ryu stood up and danced around the room.

"Yes!"

"Huh? What's up, Ryu?" Horohoro asked as he looked at a Ryu who was jumping with joy.

"The bottle points at Lyserg!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Uhh…sorry to burst your bubble," Horohoro said as he looked at the bottle, "but he's out of the game…"

"What!" Ryu yelled. "But his name is still in the circle! See!" Desperately, Ryu pointed to the area where Lyserg had been sitting and it did have a sign with his name on it. "This means that he can't be out of the game! According to Hao, those are the rules!"

"Well…I really don't know, Hao made all of these goofy rules, not me," Horohoro sighed. "You should ask Him; it's not like I can do anything about them."

Ryu turned to face him. Hao was surprised. "What is it now?" he groaned as he eyed Ryu suspiciously the whole time. He felt as if he was up to something.

"Can Lyserg still stay in the game?" Ryu asked as he tried to and pulled off both 'the lip thing' _and _'the puppy eyes' with hope that Hao would say yes.

Hao stared at Ryu for a few seconds. There was an awkward long silence. Hao cupped his mouth with a hand. "I think I'm gonna be sick after seeing that ugly face." Even his torturously aching body was something small compared to the urgency to go throw up in the bathroom from seeing Ryu's face. He ran as fast as he could.

"Damn…" Ryu whimpered. "I thought that it worked on everybody. Why didn't it work when I did it?"

"There is a reason why," Anna said, "You ugly."

"So cruel!" Ryu cried.

Her face darkened. "I don't think I heard you correctly. What was that?"

Ryu paused. "…Nothing."

"Don't worry, Ryu," Lyserg said from the spot on the floor he was lying on, as he tried to comfort Ryu. "If you want me to play this game that badly, I'll play."

"Really!"

"Sure, I'm close enough to play without having to move. Just…if you have to dare me, make sure I don't have to move anywhere much, that's all."

Ryu was overjoyed. "Okay, I promise! So, Lyserg, it's one or he other, which one do you choose?"

Lyserg thought for a moment. "Hmm…dare."

"I dare you to…" Ryu blushed. "Kiss me," he finished.

"Oh is that all---What? NO WAY! ISN'T THERE SOME WAY THAT THEY CAN LET ME OFF EVEN AFTER THEY DARE ME?" Lyserg yelled desperately, looking at everyone with wide eyes.

Yoh opened _Hao's Guide on Hao's Version of Truth or Dare _and shook his head with pity. "I can't find anything like that in this book, Lyserg."

"I officially never want to be in his place no matter what," Horohoro confirmed.

"Tsk, I actually feel sorry for him," Ren sighed.

"Why aren't the rules more flexible?" Tamao asked.

"So there can be more embarrassing and weird moments like this?" Pirka replied.

"He could be cooking something instead of kissing him," Anna said.

"Hey, how long is Chocolove gonna be knocked out for?" Yoh laughed.

"Does this mean he _has _to kiss Ryu?" Jeanne questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Marco answered.

"Kissing Ryu sounds like something weird," Manta thought to himself.

Just then, Faust entered the room with a copy of Hao's book in one hand. "Hello, sorry I'm so late. I was just reading the book on Hao's version of Truth or Dare just so I could play prepared." He hung his coat on a rack, the whole time with Eliza hovering by him. "Eliza thought that it was best if someone aside from Hao knew all the rules." He seated himself on the floor with the rest. "So, what has happened while I was away?"

"Well, Lyserg is crying in the corner over there. He broke something somewhere on or in his body when he was kicked by Manta—don't ask—he was in too much pain to do much but he decided to play anyway since Ryu looked so desperate. But then Ryu dared Lyserg to kiss him and he can't do anything about it which is probably why he's crying in the corner over there to begin with," Horohoro finished.

"But he still has a chance to cancel if everyone agrees," Faust explained.

"Can you really?" Ren asked, not at all surprised. "How do we know if it's true? Where did you get this piece of information?"

"Don't bring any doubts, Ren!" Lyserg yelled. "I'll miss my chance!"

"It's all here, according to _Hao's Guide on Hao's Version of Truth or Dare_," Faust said as he brought the thick book next to his face. "See? It's right here in section X/1/0.5 sector 0.9463 of the book on page 973." He closed the book. "Does anyone want to agree on canceling out Lyserg's dare?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's too harsh a punishment for even little annoying him."

"Whatever Lyserg-san and everyone else wishes is fine by me."

"I think I'll go with my brother, why not let him off?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, then what happens?"

"Does this mean Lyserg doesn't have to kiss Ryu?"

"Fortunately, for him, yes."

"Now he doesn't have to?"

"But I forgot to mention that he still does have to take a dare nonetheless, so you should try to dare him to do something else, Ryu." Faust read the book on for a bit longer. "So, dare him to do something, just…not the same one."

"Fine," Ryu whimpered. "How about if Lyserg kisses Jeanne…or play a 'little game' with Marco maybe? Any complaints to that?"

"Yes, I have complaints to that!" Lyserg screamed with a faint blush on his cheeks. "**_I'm _**the one who has to kiss them!" He turned to the rest. "You'll back me up, right guys?"

But most of them were cheering.

Horohoro let out a wolf whistle. "Go for it, Lyserg, go for it!" A few others backed him up. "Now, _this _is what I came here for!"

With shock, Lyserg turned to Yoh. "You too? I thought that I would expect better coming from you, Yoh!"

"Yeah, but everyone else was cheering," Yoh defended himself, a little embarrassed that Lyserg caught him. "Besides…I think you should buy those and play that."

Silence…

Lyserg paused. "You **do **know what Ryu dared me to do, don't you?"

"To buy something from the Kiss Jean brand clothing line and play Marco Polo, right?"

Lyserg sighed from exasperation and his face darkened. "Why? Why am I here with you people?"

**_A/N: Hello again, I don't have anything to say about this chapter. So I'll just say that I'm amazed at the reviews I have received. 100 is a huge amount, I never thought it even possible for me to get that much for anything I write, no matter how many times I post. Well, that's it. _**


	10. The Book

1**Well, if you care, this chapter is quite short. I would think that I would have more time to write since I have my Summer Vacation but it seems to be the other way around. Anyway, he's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The Book**

"According to the book, as long as no one disagrees, this is what Hao wrote as 'it's on!'…" Faust paused at all of this with an amused and confused expression on his face. "I guess you have to," he thought out loud. "But Ryu's dare was a bit vague. Did he mean kiss Jeanne and then play a 'little game' with Marco, does Lyserg get to choose which one to do in order, or does he have to do only one of them, or perhaps—"

"We get it already!" Horohoro shouted to the still talking Faust, annoyed slightly—he was never a man of patience, he knew that. As he picked himself up, he grabbed Ren's arm.

"What are you doing?" Ren snapped at the Ainu. "Let go of me!"

"Okay, so this is the plan: we'll force Lyserg to do it. Me and Ren will get Lyserg and Pirika and Tamao will get Jeanne," Horohoro explained to Ren. "And then me, Ren, Yoh and Faust will get Marco since he's such a big guy." He clapped his hands and pointed to Lyserg. "Let's move, Ren!"

"Are you saying that you and I will have to get him?" Ren asked in a tone that clearly showed that this whole thing was utterly ridiculous. "What's the point?"

"Come on, just shut up and do it already," Horohoro laughed. "You don't have to critiseeze everything I say!"

"...Criticize, Horo, that's criticize."

"Okay fine, critlize! let's just do this!" Horohoro clapped his hands again.

"Baka..." Ren sighed.

Getting Tamao to help them wouldn't be an easy thing to do, but Pirika somehow managed to convince her to help and they were ready and set to place this plan into action.

"I'll humor you, but only this one time," Ren warned Horohoro with a sigh, and then he grasped Lyserg.

The English boy was not going to let this all be easy. "Let go of me!" he demanded, struggling like a fish that was just taken out of the water. "You all are _not _going to get me to do anything!"

The struggling Lyserg did prove to be a challenge to Ren. "Hey, Baka, aren't you going to help me!" he yelled across his shoulder.

"Uhh…yes, right away," Horohoro replied, taking off his jacket.

"Great, just what we need: you doing us a strip show!" Ren yelled. "Why did you take off your jacket? At least wear a decent shirt! Put one on now!"

Horohoro rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mom."

"What did you call me!"

"Nothing, Ren, just hold on to him." Horohoro held his jacket with both hands now. "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, and hold onto him for me."

_**A/N: I just have one request: could anyone who reads this give me a review instead of running off without one? Yeah, I'm talking to you. I just want to know what people think of the chapters. Flames are eagerly accepted as are kinder reviews–I just want to know what you think. Do you know how odd it is to have about 32 people (I have that much?) Put this as a favorite story, and it ends up that less than half reviews? Well, anyway, it's weird. Oh, and I thank all my readers and reviewers, just remember that I always accept ideas and suggestion. Till next time, ciao. **_


	11. Horo, the Crocodile Hunter

**Before we got onto the stupid story, I just want to say something in this section, the one no one actually bothers to read, but for those who are reading it, thanks. Anyway, I asked everyone to review and I was surprised with the amount I got. I know that not everyone reviewed but for those who did, thank you. **

Jen-Tao07: _Yeah, I know you review all the chapters and I just want to say thanks for reviewing! I'm happy to say that I always know that I'll get one from you each time I update. Also, you seriously wrote two paragraphs? Hah, now I feel better about how much I wrote! _

gift-of-the-elves: _A strip show? …That would just be plain scary if everyone in the whole room just started to strip. Haha, well anyway, I just want to say thanks for reviewing; I always get one from you, too!_

LonelyTombRobber: _What I look in for reviews isn't the amount of reviews (Though who doesn't want to celebrate if they reach something like their 50th or 100th review?), I just wanted to know how may people read it regularly and what they think about it. Heh, maybe if you suffer this much every time you review, you should stick to just reading. _

OtakuNekoGirl: _If I'm correct, you also review regularly! I also want to say thanks to you, too! Wow, I think you reviewed me since chapter one! Cuz I would never forget your first review, which is, to this day, one of my favorites: _

That was funny. HAo is not pretty he is one Hot slice of devil's cake from heaven. Ok I'm weird but Hao is mine! I loved the story. It was funny. Lyserg was there and everyone was. Wonder what Hao is up to though.

_Gottal love that review! The part that I underlined was the part that nearly made me fall off my chair, laughing, once I read it!_

_I might have missed some of the reviewers who also reviewed regularly, but thanks to you all! Also, I couldn't forget the people who dropped me a review here and there, either! Wow, okay, that was all quite long and since this is so long, I wonder if anyone will read it? Well, all I ask is that the people that I'm replying to (Jen-Tao07, __gift-of-the-elves__, LonelyTombRobber and OtakuNekoGirl) read it at least; it is meant to be a message for them after all! Well, here's the story, now that I'm done rambling on._

**Chapter 11: Horo, the Crocodile Hunter**

With his jacket in his hands, Horohoro came closer to Lyserg while Ren held him securely. "Don't worry, Ren, I saw this on that a very educational channel once ," Horohoro said to Ren reassuringly. Ren looked at him with a confused expression. "Here I go!" Horohoro threw his jacket on Lyserg's head and then jumped on him, wrapping it around securely on the struggling body. "See?" Horohoro asked triumphantly. "He isn't even struggling; he's just sitting there calmly."

"Which channel was it?" Ren found himself asking the Ainu.

"The Animal Channel!" Horohoro said proudly, flashing Ren a thumbs up.

There was a silence and not for the first time that day.

"Look, Horohoro, the only reason I didn't struggle…" Lyserg went on in a tone that was very shaky. "…IS BECAUSE THIS ONLY APPLIES TO CROCODILES AND ALLIGATORS! AND IT'S ON A SHOW I HATE ON TOP OF THAT!" He ripped the jacket off his face, only, to his surprise, to see Jeanne's slightly confused face just inches away from his.

"It was only a plan to get him distracted while Pirika and Tamao got Jeanne close enough," Horohoro laughed in a too cocky a tone just before Ren smacked him on the head.

Chocolove's eyes slowly opened; he was awake again. It had been hours since he was last conscious and after the long rest, he felt as if nothing could get him down again. "Hey, guys, I'm awake! And Guess what! I'm in a joking mood!" Chocolove only got up to see Lyserg and Jeanne really, _really _close to each other. "Uhhh…" He fell down unconscious once again and he quickly grabbed a rose before he fell and left it in his hands on his chest.

"I don't want to kiss her!" Lyserg yelled to them all desperately. "Just let me go!"

Marco looked furious as he marched towards Jeanne. "I will not let you all disrespect her like this!" He pushed Lyserg away, but Horohoro and Faust pushed Marco towards him. "What?" Marco roared from annoyance as he was inches away from Lyserg's face this time, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," Horohoro sighed. "Well, actually, it didn't but our slightly dirty minds say that it had to be done. Heh."

"Speak for yourself, Baka," Ren muttered. "You're the one with the dirty mind, who knows what goes through it."

Lyserg face showed complete anger in front of Marco's. "Can we stop all this kissing stuff? If I want to kiss someone, I'll have the choice!"

Hao came out of the bathroom with a hand on his head. "Ugh, I have a headache and a stomachache, but aside from that, I'm fine. Hmm?" He turned to Lyserg and Marco. Hao turned a bit green for the second time that day. "I spoke too soon…" He ran back into the bathroom.

A second later, he poked his head out of the bathroom door and yelled, "I didn't know that you swing that way, Lyserg! If you did swing that way all this time…why haven't you fallen head over heels for me yet? I'm irresistible to both males and females you know!" he yelled quite matter-of-factly.

"I don't swing this way! I mean—I don't know which way I—why should I tell you anything? And no one would ever fall for you anyway, male or female! ARGH!"

Hao paused. "So…you're bi _and_ blind?" He laughed. "Cuz there **must **be something wrong with you if you think no one would fall for me. You're wrong and you want to know why?" Lyserg really didn't want to but what choice did he hevae? Unsurprisingly, Hao did yet another pose, one where his body was slightly curved and he left his right hand in his hair as the other one was on his hips. "I'm sexeh!"

"What did you say?"

Hao put his hands right by his mouth to amplify what was about to repeat again. "I said—"

"I know what you said!"

"But then, why did you ask me?"

"I asked it in a way that showed that I was surprised and in this case, disgusted!"

"Then why didn't you just say that you were shocked with what I said, but not disgusted?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"Now just because you 'feel' like it, you'll do it and confuse other people?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ugh! Forget it!"

Marco picked himself up and moved away from Lyserg. He straightened his glasses. "All that did not just happen," he convinced himself as if saying those words meant it.

"Okay, tell you what, Lyserg," Hao laughed. "I'm in a good mood now that I'm no longer sick from seeing the hairy caveman's face or two guys going for it and from all that throwing up, so…" He looked at Lyserg but he clearly looked very angry. "I'll let you off this time. Besides, I think you suffered enough anyway."

"Are you really letting me off?" Lyserg asked with a grin as he pointed to himself, but then, he remembered that this was Hao he was asking, and he had a war to fight, he shouldn't have been grinning like an idiot! "What are you plotting?" He glared at Hao.

"Nothing..?" Hao said, not sure himself.

"Fine!" Lyserg grabbed the bottle and placed it down on the floor. "Damn aching stomach…fine, I'll spin the bottle."

"Spin…the…bottle?" Hao said to himself in a far way voice that sounded almost spacey too. "Where have I heard that? Hmm…"

"What's wrong with him?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he ate the liver of a live chicken and then bit its neck, soon followed by a crazy dance?" Faust suggested. He and Yoh stared at each other for a while and the started laughing.

"As if," Yoh laughed. He turned to Hao. "Is that true, Ha—"

"HELL YEAH!" Hao exclaimed.

"WHAT?" both Faust and Yoh screamed as their jaws dropped and their eyes popped out.

"HELL YEAH! I just remembered why spin the bottle sounded so familiar when Lyserg said it!" Hao exclaimed. Everyone looked questioningly at Hao. "It's because it's that game where you spin the bottle and whoever it points to, you have to kiss!" He rose up. "How about we play that instead, guys? You all up for it? LET'S DO IT!"

"No," they all replied sternly.

**_A/N: …I think that I said enough in the first part of my note…Well…Uh…I guess I'll just announce that I'm going to change the A/N, Author's Note, to W/C. What could W/C stand for and why the heck would I want to change it? I'm not an Author, I just write, so I'm a Writer; and these aren't Notes that I'm doing, they're comments. So it's now going to be W/C: Writer's Comment…That's all I got to say, I think._**


	12. Sometimes, You’re Much Better Off When Y

**Hey, Everyone, it's me here. I just wanted to say that I have no idea when I last posted a chapter, so I'll have to check a bit later. But anyway, this chapter has to be the longest chapter so far! In fact, I'm sure it is but as some of you know, when there's more of something, there's usually a downfall, too—and guess what? You're right. Well…it's this: I am having a hard time getting everything ready and organized now that I switched from PC to MAC. My iBook is great but I might take longer to post the next chapter, but by then, I might have some idea with the whole thing and it might come out more regularly. Well, that's all, thank you for reading this and here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Sometimes, You're Much Better Off When You Don't Interrupt**

"What? Come on, I know all of you really want to play!" Hao urged them on, but they didn't listen to a word that he said; he pouted. "You know that all of you are just _dying _to kiss me!" he said as he turned around with his arms folded over his chest as a smug smirk was on his face. "You all are just worried that someone else will kiss me just before you get your chance!"

"As if," Lyserg took the bottle, preventing Hao from going on for even longer about how beautiful and loved he was.

"I change my mind Lyserg, you can't go anymore. You didn't do anything on your turn so you must give the turn to someone else. I'll let you choose who can go though," Hao said suddenly as he gave Lyserg a bored look.

"Fickle," Lyserg muttered. He looked at the group. Who should get the chance to go on ahead and take over his turn? There were a few people who still didn't get the chance to go and deserved this turn but who should he choose? The one who didn't get their turns yet: Jun never got a chance, Faust just came, Marco…not much of a chance of letting him go and…was that it? No one else. Lyserg though for a bit. "Jun." he finally decided.

"I actually get a turn?"

"Yeah."

"…Really, me?"

"Yes. So, why don't you go ahead and spin?"

"My turn…"

"Yup, go ahead."

"It is finally my turn…"

"Well, what do you know, it is…So why don't you spin already?"

"Hmmm…this just doesn't _feel _real."

"You don't have to feel anything, just go on ahead now."

"I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to spin that bottle, Lyserg."

"Neither can I at the pace you're going in."

"Oh, have I kept you and everyone else waiting?"

"Here you go." Lyserg put the bottle right next to Jun. He was trying so hard not to scream that moment.

"Fine, I will now spin the bottle!" The bottle kept on spinning and spinning until it pointed to…

"I'm cursed," Ren sighed. "I'm cursed. It's just the truth."

"Okay, which one do you want? Truth or Dare?"

"Oh for the love of—fine, truth."

Jun's eyes narrowed as she hid a smirk with her right hand.

Ren's eyes widened. This wasn't good. Every time she did that, it only meant trouble for him. Ren narrowed his eyes into a glare. "What are you thinking of?" he asked suspiciously.

"Me?" Jun said innocently. "Nothing. I was just thinking about what I should ask you, that's all." Jun paused and thought for a moment. "Okay, I got it."

"Go right ahead," Ren sighed.

"What," Jun started, "did you and Horohoro do for the twenty minutes when we were all gone?"

Ren looked at Horohoro and he didn't seem to be paying any attention to his turn; he was just talking to the others. This annoyed Ren. It was his turn and Horohoro wasn't even bothering to take a look at what Ren was doing. "Okay…" Ren said as an idea struck him. "We did plenty of things, Jun, many things." Ren noticed Horohoro look at him from the corner of his eyes and was satisfied that that got his attention.

"Really?" Jun asked curiously. "What kinds of things did you two do?"

Ren thought for a moment as Horohoro turned away again and began to talk to the rest of the group again. "Well," Ren thought out loud. "What could we have done? What did we do? Hmmm…now what was it…Oh yes, I remember now," Ren exclaimed. "What we did—or should I say, he did," Ren pointed to Horohoro, "Was…well, he passionately kissed a dog." Of course Ren had not seen Horohoro do that but he had to get him somehow, but the thought of what he said almost made him sick.

Instant attention from everyone, especially Horohoro.

"What!" Horohoro screamed. "I didn't do that! That's just disgusting!" Horohoro paused for and then a sneaky smile formed on his face, making Ren feel uncomfortable. "Hey, Ren, who was the one saying that they weren't sick?" Horohoro exclaimed with a grin, pointing an causing finger at Ren. "I know I didn't do that, I'm sure about that, but I guess he has a…" He turned to Ren.

"I am not sick, you got that?" Ren growled, a bit red on the cheeks.

"So what did you do, Ren?"

"None of your business, Jun."

Jun giggled. "I guess I have to get you next time."

Horohoro slapped Ren playfully on the back. "C'mon! You can tell her everything we did!" he laughed playfully. "There's nothing to hide! Right, Ren? We just played some games!"

"You're making what we did sound _a lot _worse than it actually is, Horohoro," Ren mumbled with his eyes shut from irritation.

"Okay, come on, it's not your sister's turn anymore; it's yours now, Ren," Horohoro said in a sing-song voice. For some unknown reason, he was in an exceptionally good mood. "Don't worry everyone! I'll tell you what we really did!"

"Don't you dare," Ren hissed.

"We played CandyLand!" Horohoro said while laughing. "You know, that board game!"

"That was only because you wanted to play it and it was the only game there!" Ren yelled defensively to everyone.

With a smirk, Horohoro opened the closet and a mountain of various board games all came tumbling down. It ranged from famous ones like Monopoly and Sorry to smaller ones like Moods and PayDay. "Sorry, Ren," Horohoro chuckled, "I just wanted you to see you play that game! And if I had a video camera, I would show everyone but," he sighed sadly. "There wasn't one in sight!"

"Ren actually _played_," Hao said as he now pointed to CandyLand, "_That _game? I wouldn't be caught _dead _playing that!"

Jun just gasped at the thought of the whole thing. "I have got to tell Mother this!"

Yoh let out a soft chuckle, "You really got him, Horohoro! I only wish I was there to see it!"

"I knew it all along," Anna said calmly as she looked at Ren. "That he actually liked playing games like those."

"A boy his age should have grown out of such games like this one," Faust said matter-of-factly as he now took the board game to take a look at the recommended age. "This game is for _kinder_, you're a teenager."

"**Shit**," it was Hao again. "Someone actually got **Near **that game?"

"I didn't know Ren was the type to play games like these," Manta said in an unsure tone.

Even Tamao seemed to be lost for words at the whole thing. She just gasped.

Ryu stood there, gaping at the whole thought of playing a game that was so pink, so kiddy, so—he was lost for words too.

'_Actually,' _Lyserg thought as he sweatdropped, far away from everyone with his back turned at them. _'I STILL play that game…better not tell them that…or that I keep a pink teddy bear and sleep with it each and very night…And…that I can't sleep without it…"_

"To tell you all the truth," Horohoro announced as he had just remembered the whole thing. "Pirika—Sis here—thought of the whole thing just before I left…you know, just in case I came back a bit earlier than planned!" He laughed at the whole situation again. "So, Everyone, cheers for her!"

Everyone clapped at her as she laughed, blushing a bit at all the attention she was getting just then. That is to say, everyone but one person was cheerful and clapping for her and that person was Ren.

Ren grabbed his Kwan-Dao from his side and tightened his grip on it as he looked at Pirika. "That little bit—"

"No you don't!"

WAM!

Surprised, Ren placed a hand on his right cheek—just where he was had been punched hard at. Shocked widen eyes then narrowed down into slits. "You," he snarled, turning around to Horohoro, with his Kwan-Dao in his hand. The halberd was then slowly brought right up in front of the Ainu's face, but he remained the same, not stirring a bit even though something so sharp was just an inch away. "Were you the one who punched me, Baka?"

"You can't say things like that about my sister!" Horohoro explained, hoping that those words would be enough to cover the reason why he had punched Ren. "I care about my sibling as much as anyone would!" he went on. "Like you and Jun! Like Hao and Yoh—okay, maybe not Hao with Yoh, but you get what I'm saying!"

"And what does _that _mean?" Hao asked, taken aback with what Horohoro was saying. "I treat my brother with a lot of love and respect thank you very much! And speaking of my brother!" He turned to Yoh and held up his empty glass cup, shaking it in the air slightly. "Lesser Half of a Brother! Get me a drink already! I'm dying of thirst! I'm getting dehydrated here! Shake a let, will ya!"

"Sure, Hao," Yoh said laughing, sweatdroping a bit. "No problem." He took his bottle and then headed over to the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water. "Here you are, Hao," he smiled as he placed it in his brother's hand.

Hao snatched the cup and then took a gulp. He stopped, enraged, and spat it all over Yoh's face! "I was drinking coke, dammit! Not water!"

"Sorry, Hao," Yoh sighed.

Everyone's mouth was agape at how Hao just treated Yoh, but they didn't say anything—they were used to Hao saying one thing and doing the total opposite by now. But Anna's eyes flashed with anger. "Only I can treat him like that!" she screamed at him, enraged, giving him a hard bash in the face, in which the mere word "Punch" would not have even begun to describe it.

The sound of cracking bones were heard as she hit him in the face

"My beautiful face!" Hao yelled, touching it with his hands to see if it was fine or not. "MY FACE!"

This all was so ridiculous that he was no longer angry anymore—not by a long shot. With a sigh, Ren spun the bottle but not without Hao irritating him the whole time as it spun as he had found out that his face was, indeed, just the same and as beautiful as before.

"You know you want to play _Spin the Bottle_. You do, don'tcha?" Hao hollered. "_Kiss _the person that it points to!" He had emphasized on the word 'kiss.'

The whole time, Ren sat down, his back facing Hao. He knew that Hao was _trying _to get at least him on his side, but the more he tried to get Ren to join, the less he wanted it; it was not like he wanted to do it in the first place but Hao just made it worse. Ren swore that Hao must have been a really bad salesperson in his past life. Not a wicked ancestor of Silva, but an evil salesperson.

"Don't you want to play Spin the Bottle Instead, Ren?" Hao continued to chirp. "It'll be fun! You can kiss…!" He paused to think. "Who would Ren want to kiss? Hmm…Oh!" Hao clapped his hands together as person struck him as someone Ren would want to kiss. "You can kiss Ryu if you play!"

"What! As if I want to kiss that hairy ape!" Ren growled.

"_Excuse Me!" _Ryu said heatedly.

Once again, Hao went into deep thought. "…You can kiss Yoh! I know you always wanted to, Ren!"

"No!"

"Hmm…OH! You _can_ kiss Lyserg!"

"What? As if!"

"Oh," Hao said as realization dawned on him. "You want to kiss _me!_ I get it! You were just too shy to say that, that's all. I must say that you have good taste. Well, I prefer to save myself for the ladies, but if this is what it takes to get you to play, I'll even stoop low enough to—"

"I DON'T want to kiss you!" Ren screamed as he jumped away from a Hao that was attempting to Kiss him.

Hao hit himself on the forehead. "Of course, you want to kiss Horoho—"

Before he could finish, his face was met with a fist. "Tell me," Ren said as a vein popped up from his head, "Why are _All _the people you listed…_Males?_"

Hao blinked. "You want to kiss Tamao then!" he asked eagerly as he grabbed a Tamao that was attempting to run away and out of the room from everyone. "Here!" he said with Tamao right in front of Ren.

"NO! You just don't get it!"

"Okay, okay," Hao said before Ren could even say a word. "You want to kiss Pirika, right?"

"No! What to do you think I am, a man-slut or something?"

"If you don't want to kiss, then what _do _you want!" Hao asked.

"I just want—"

"Oh! Ew…You want THAT, huh? But from who?"

"What?" Ren yelled. "No! That's just disgusting!" "I want—"

"So you want me to kiss someone in front of you as a show?" Hao suggested. "Yoh? Anna? Which one? As much as I don't want to kiss a guy, the only guy who is worthy is Yoh because he's my other half and the only girl who's worthy enough for me is Anna. So Yoh? Fine, but you do realize that I'll only do this for you." He grabbed Yoh roughly by his collar, bringing him closer to him.

"Uh…I think I left the water running in the bathtub!" Yoh shouted and he ran off to the bathroom.

"NO!" Ren shouted. "That's not what I want and all and all I can say is thank god that Yoh had to do something, sparing me from a show that would be beyond scary for words! What I want is just—"

"Me to kiss Anna?" Hao suggested one again. He blushed a little with a sneaky smirk. "Well…if you insisted. I guess I'll do it."

Ren placed a finger on his forehead as he leaned on his arm. _I think I'm going to get a bad headache…_

Yoh came back, drying water off from his hands with a towel. "Great, I just came back in time!" he smiled. "Hmm? Did you get hurt, Hao?"

"So," Hao said, this time with a throbbing red slap mark on his left cheek. "What _do _you want, Ren?"

_**W/C: This chapter's the longest one I've done, huh? I know my chapters are not that long to begin with but I'm just going to say that I hope I don't ever end up doing another one like this one! Man, I'm pretty sure that this covers up for that short chapter that I posted last time…don't you think?**_


	13. Thongs, Anyone?

Truth or Dare?

Chapter 13: Thongs, Anyone?

**Um… Some of you might know that Flame-chan, my sib, had quite a long absence. Some of you might have noticed that I have been gone for quite a while as well. Some of you might know this happened because of our Neopets Frenzy in which we role played there and such. What some of you might not know is that I was the one who went into the frenzy first and that… I got Flame addicted to it as well. I take full credit for this. So if you liked her fanfictions, and if you cared for the stupid one I write, scream at me if you want. Well, with that said, let's move onto the fanfiction shall we?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The bottle finally seem to have stopped now, and the person that it pointed to was...

"Me?" Yoh said in disbelief, pointing to himself as he said it. He peered down at the bottle and it was, indeed, pointing at him as far as he was concerned. "Out of all the people, it get's pointed back to me again?" A few people, he noted, were staring at him with envy. Well, Yoh laughed it off and then waited for Ren to speak. "Well, Ren?"

Ren waved his hand in dismissal and sighed. "You know what I'm going to ask you. Just tell me which you choose."

"...Dare. Why not that?"

There was a pause in which Ren thought of what to order Yoh to do. "Hmm..."

Horohoro yawned at the speed that this was all going in. "Can't you hurry it a bit?"

"Shut up!" Ren snapped. "Things like this should take some time and consideration! You can't just go out and blurt out something like, 'serve tea to everyone in your underwear, Yoh!' You have to think this through!"

The Ainu frowned slightly at the Chinese boy's reply, and then grinned. "Actually," he laughed, "I think that someone serving another person in their underwear sounds like a pretty good idea to me!"

A fist met the Ainu's head. "That," Ren sighed, "Is what separates me from you, Horo. You're sick," he pointed to the Ainu. "And I'm not," he then pointed to himself. "You don't mind if I call you Horo, do you?" he added quickly.

Horohoro rubbed his head right where Ren had hit him quite hard with one eye shut from all the pain. "No, I don't, Ren," he said, frowning because of his still aching head. "But since you care so much about what I mind, let me tell you that I don't mind being called 'Horo' but I do mind the hitting." Okay, so it seemed like wishful thinking; it was still at least worth a try.

Ren started to laugh and Horohoro joined in although his sounded more nervous. "Good one, _Horohoro_," Ren said more seriously almost as if out of the blue. "If you feel pain or not doesn't matter to me."

Horohoro sighed, lauging although it was weak. "I knew it!" he cried, turning away from everyone.

"Hey, Ren, how about continuing this game instead?" Hao said in a bored manner as he propped an elbow on a table nearby. "Or better yet!" he now exclaimed excitedly, standing up. "How about playing Spin The Bottle, huh?"

"No," everyone in the room replied.

"Damn," he muttered and then sat down with a slight frown.

Ren asked Yoh the question that was asked some may times that day, it almost seemed to be a cliché at this point.

"Dare...I think," replied Yoh with a somewhat unsure expression on his face, as he seemed to be looking at the ceiling.

Ren thought, and thought, and thought but there wasn't a single idea hitting him just then. How embarrassing this whole thing looked, he was just sitting there without a single idea. _I can't think of anything right now...Should I use the serve tea in your underwear idea? _Ren though, and then shook his head. _No, I just said I wouldn't use that one, what would I have left of my honor if I used that one after saying I wasn't going to? None, I wouldn't have any left. _"Fine," Ren said coolly,"I've decided what I am going to dare you to do." To his annoyance, Ren noted that some sighed, '**Finally!**' as if he took a long time or something...which he probably did, but wouldn't admit.

"Well?" Yoh said curiously to Ren with a smile. "What is it?" Ren whispered something inaudible. Yoh leaned closer to him with a grin. "What did you say?"

"Serve tea to everyone in a really tight and really short pair of shorts, Yoh..."

"I still can't hear you, Ren."

"GO OUT AND SERVE TEA TO EVERYONE IN A REALLY TIGHT AND REALLY SHORT PAIR OF SHORTS, DAMMIT!" Ren screamed like a mad man. "IT'S NOT WHAT HOROHORO THOUGHT WAS A GOOD IDEA, IT'S SOMETHING DIFFERENT, SO THERE! DAMMIT!"

The smile that Yoh had on just a few seconds ago instantly vanished as what Ren said went through. Horohoro stared at the Chinese with a look of bewilderment just like everyone else did for about a good 5 minutes.

"He needs anger management," Anna commented cooly, grabbing her drink from the table.

Ren opened his mouth to argue with her but then thought better of it and just continued to sit down with a glare. "No I don't," he muttered slightly as he looked at the ceiling.

"But isn't what you want Yoh to do the same as what Horohoro thought was a good idea?" Hao asked with his hand on his chin. He paused and then a smirk formed on his face. "You want him to wear a thong, don't you?" he sniggered, pointing an accusing finger at Ren. A triumphant laugh filled the room, all from Hao. "In fact," he went on to Ren's horror, "You want everyone in this room to wear nothing but thongs! That and do a dance in them! Mwuhahahahahaha!"

From where he laid down, Lyserg sighed at all this as he dropped his head on a pillow. "...Hao's so sick."

**W/C: I'll update when I feel like it I guess. If I don't update for a while… then Neopets has got me again. I should try to update on a regular basis though… **


End file.
